talmidstoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nexus Force
"Answer the Call. Save Imagination."'' Summary The Nexus Force was created by three of the original four explorers, Duke Exeter, Albert Overbuild, and Hael Storm, and Vanda Darkflame to combat the growing Maelstrom threat after the destruction of Crux. The Nexus Force employs over 65 million minifigures in combat and non combat positions. Originally a military organization, the Nexus Force has since taken on a governing role tasked with restoring order to affected areas as well as defeating the Maelstrom. The Nexus Force's influence extends well beyond its original base of operations in the Nimbus System, to the other worlds in the Crux System, and beyond. Factions The Nexus Force's operations are divided across four factions with their own leadership and mission plan to defeat the Maelstrom. Sentinel Commanded by Duke Exeter, the Sentinels are a traditional military and command large armies of front-line warriors outfitted with the latest state of the art technology. Assembly Doctor Albert Overbuild leads the Assembly Faction, they prioritize the research and development of new technologies and infrastructure to assist in battling the Maelstrom and settling the Nexus Force's soldiers during periods of downtime, sometimes permanently. Venture The Crux System remains ripe with worlds to explore and advanced technology to plunder, and it is the mission of Hael Storm's Venture League to discover it all, before the Maelstrom does. Paradox It is the prerogative of the Paradox Faction to harness the power of the Maelstrom and turn it against itself. Vanda Darkflame, former apprentice of Baron Typhonus, leads the effort to tap into this great power source and repurpose it for the Nexus Force's interests in weapons, medicine, and power. Those who say chaos has no master... they are wrong. The Faction War "''When ''the Nexus Force had thought that finally the war against Maelstrom was going well, the Faction War had began." - ''from the Adventures of the Peculiar Enchanter: The Ten Heroes of Malidor. The Faction War was a civil war fought primarily in the Nimbus System but also involving other Cruxian territories, between the Nexus Force lead by the Faction Leaders and the True Paradox Legion lead by thedude7500, from 3022 to 3027 AF. Before the war Operation Enigma, the search for ancient Crux relics and locations including the suspected Lair of the Darkitect and additional Nexus Temples, led the Nexus Force to attack and control several territory worlds outside the Nimbus System but within the Crux system, remnants from the exploded planet. Successful conquest of each world lulled the Nexus Force into a false sense of winning, all the while the Darkitect waited to play his next card. In the same time frame thedude7500 had begun to infiltrate the Nexus Force with operatives taking the roles of TV personalities, comedians, and everyday minifigures under the goal of sowing division and divisiveness between the factions through acceptable humor and conspiracy theories. Recruitment to thedude's cause also took place outside the Crux system, some pretending to be the legitimate Nexus Force, others under the guise of a religion, and a support network of loyalists began to form. Minifigures secretly loyal to thedude focused on joining the Paradox Faction and by the year 3022 AF a sizable foothold had been secured in the Paradox Faction. Historians estimate up to 60% of recruits in 3021 were operatives for thedude, and up to 14% of all active enlisted in the year 3022. In November 3021 small acts of sabotage began targeting Faction offices across Nimbus Station, to minimal disruption. War begins On January 31, 3022, 17:03, 51 seconds NST a parcel bomb exploded in the lobby of the Faction Leader's floor on Nexus Tower. Seven grunts were injured. Fifteen seconds later the main and auxiliary Imagination generators on Floor 3 were remotely disabled, stopping elevators and teleports between Floors 70 and 100. At 17:04 an elevator car on Floor 120 was cut loose and crashed, injuring two minifigures. An emergency message was broadcast system wide declaring a terrorist attack at Nexus Tower and ordering evacuations. At 17:05 NST a broadcast was played on all TV channels showing a Sentinel Space Ranger claiming to be a terrorist, since traced to a custodian's office in the Venture corner on Floor 68. At 17:12 a second bomb hidden in a plant pot exploded in the ground floor lobby, smashing 4 evacuees and injuring 17. At 17:13 two Paradox grunts armed with wormholers opened fire on damage control personnel entering through the 100th floor hanger, smashing 10 personnel. They then headed down the halls toward the Floor 100 hospital smashing security cameras and minifigures along the way until neutralized by Sentinel grunt contingent on routine patrol. At 17:19 another broadcast, this time from Nimbus Station, played across the Nimbus System broadcasting network. A troop of Space Marauders pledged allegiance to the True Paradox Legion and declared total war against the Nexus Force Oligarchy by all Paradox enlisted, the winning condition being establishment of a Free Paradox State. The war had begun. Category:History Category:Organisations Category:Lego Universe Category:Future Dimension